The present invention relates generally to an axial flow impeller.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional axial flow impeller includes a hub 1′ and three base blades 2 mounted around the hub 1′ evenly. Usually, the current axial flow impeller is designed and achieved according to a specific working environment and efficiency requirement, that is to say, each kind of axial flow impeller is only suitable for a certain efficiency requirement or working environment, and, if the efficiency requirement or working environment is changed, this kind of axial flow impeller can not be used any longer. Thus, the use of conventional axial flow impeller is limited. The fact that several different designs of impellers are required with respect to a variety of working environments and various different efficiency requirements will increase the investment cost and have an adverse impact on energy conservation.